Under The Stars
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Something short and sweet I wrote for a friend after they lost their cousin to cancer. Glenn does something nice for Tiffany.


Late one afternoon, Glenn was in his office having a important discussion with his butler Yu about Tiffany, his fiancé.

Glenn leaned back in his chair as he looked Yu right in the eyes, "Tiffany hasn't been herself lately. I think she may be under a lot of stress. I want to do something to relieve her of that stress." Glenn sounded concerned as he spoke and Yu intently listened.

"I see. I could organize a day off for you and maybe you could spend the day with her." Yu said but Glenn shook his head. "No, I would like to do something with her today if possible. I don't want to leave her too long as she is." Yu sighed, he knew there was no changing Glenn's mind, though he too agreed it would probably be best if something was done for Tiffany as soon as possible.

Yu and Glenn discussed various things they could do on such short notice but Glenn didn't seem to like any of them. "Humph... I don't know what to do that would make her happy." Glenn frowned and faced the ceiling.

Yu gazed at the floor as he was deep in thought, he was trying his best to come up with an idea for Glenn. Having suddenly come up with something, Yu's head perked up, "I hear it's suppose to be a beautiful night tonight-" Yu was cut off as Glenn seemed to now have thought of something after hearing those words, his whole face lit up, "That's it! We'll spend a romantic night under the stars."

Yu smiled and nodded in agreement with Glenn, he was happy Glenn had finally been able to work something out for Tiffany. Glenn hurried to finish the rest of the paperwork that sat on his desk and then rushed out of his office to prepare everything for later that night.

After finishing with that nights preparations, Glenn immediately went to locate Tiffany. Glenn figured she would most likely be resting in her room so that was the first place he checked. Glenn knocked on her door and just as he thought a soft voice called out from inside and foot steps could be heard approaching the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal the face of a lovely young lady, Glenn's fiancé, Tiffany. "Glenn?" Tiffany tilted her head, she was perplexed as to why Glenn had a big grin on his face and looked to be so excited. Glenn didn't say anything as he took her hand into his and intertwined their fingers.

Glenn tugged on her hand to follow him. "C'mon, follow me." Tiffany wasn't sure what was going on but she knew Glenn was up to something by the way he was acting. Tiffany enjoyed feeling his warm hand against hers as he pulled her along, her lips slightly curled into a smile.

Glenn led Tiffany out of the castle and to a nearby garden. Tiffany was surprised to see a picnic basket placed in the center. Guided along by the stars as their light, Glenn led Tiffany over to the basket and gestured for her to sit down. Tiffany and Glenn sat side by side on a picnic mat that covered the ground. Tiffany looked around and noticed roses were scattered about and the whole scene looked very romantic.

"Glenn..." Tiffany softly whispered his name as she looked at him. "Did you do this?" Glenn smiled and took hold of her hand once more, "Yes. I wanted to do something for you to make you happy and help you relax." Tiffany's heart jumped in her chest, she couldn't believe Glenn had done all this for her, she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she was filled with emotion.

"Thank you..." Tiffany tried her best to smile but it was no use her tears flowed freely as her emotions got the better of her. "I'm just so happy... You did all this for me." Tiffany's voice shook as she spoke.

Glenn looked at her with caring eyes and smiled tenderly as he wiped her tears away with his slender fingers. "Of course, I would do anything for the one I love. I just want you to be happy." Glenn leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Tiffany."

Tiffany and Glenn spent a romantic night as the stars watched over them. Just the two of them together under the moon and the stars.


End file.
